


Yes

by Mssilverwoods



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssilverwoods/pseuds/Mssilverwoods
Summary: The many ways someone can say 'yes'.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 20





	Yes

I

“Yes.”

Fowley thinks she knows differently. She has tried to argue it. 

Mulder sees it. He adds her to the list of people who let him down. Those assisted in shaping him into the paranoid excuse of humanity that he has become. 

He mistakenly promises the universe to Scully, about the same time his ex-partner throws him a loaded look of doubt. He never backs away from a challenge but this is not what Fowley thinks. Or at least that's what Mulder tells himself. What does she know anyway? But Mulder knows everything that Diana has gained is from those who control her. Whatever she knew of him is long forgotten, if it was ever memorable to her at all. Diana whom he knew is no more, she is Fowley. 

Mulder sits in a meeting room, facing Scully and from the corner of his eye he sees that Fowley has given him that look again.

Mulder isn't scared of anything. He’s seen too much. So he says.

He's scared of losing Scully, she who leads the charge, heads his list of people who have made him a better person.

II.

“Yes?” 

Las Vegas. It's a trip for him really. A place he has enthused about. Elvis! Lights! He’s wanted to visit again for years and there’s time at the end of a case. Now he’s here, he’s exhausted, even bored by it. Over dinner, he finds a peace as only he can with Scully. 

She waits by his side as they leave, and he gets a buzz out of this. A good feeling. They walk together in silence, her hand finds its way to his, and then into the back pocket of his jeans. It feels more intimate than holding hands, arms swinging in the open. This feels like a secret. Her other arm is wrapped around his so she's almost hanging off him. If he runs fast, she’ll fall or take off. He laughs, a warmth spreads through his soul and he feels dangerous. Capable of taking risks that were never on the agenda before. He feels so many emotions.

Loved.

Wanted.

Powerful.

He grabs Scully, grins at her giggle of protest. Swings her round with ease so she's facing him, impresses her with his strength. For once he feels he is made for so much more. He wants to outrun his emotional limits.

Laugh until he cries with the agony.

Love until his heart bursts with obsession.

Scare himself to death.

Her eyes shine, meeting his. For once his nerves don't fail him and his mouth finds her, stubble grazing her lips and he hears her moan.

Is this his destiny? He can't swear to it and ignores any logic.

He plunders her mouth again and finds himself pushed against her bedroom door by the force of the passion. He finds the door handle and drags Scully willingly inside.

III.

“Yes!" 

He has no idea how he came to be loved.

If he had the time to think maybe he would remember, but in this time stopping moment, his mind is controlled by his desire. By the sight of her naked body. He is amazed, astounded that she returns his passion in equal amounts.

Naked as the moment of his birth, more aroused than the first time he had indulged in the act of sex. Except this is more than just an act. This is so much more. Souls merging, Loneliness abated. Need satisfied. Total surrender.

He is fascinated by her, and wastes no time in exploring her. He uses every essence of willpower as she moves around and over him. She is equally enthralled and captivated by him. He feels so precious to her. Urged on by her cries of need he thrusts into her. He is desperate to love her more than anyone else. To know her body as intimately as her mind, more than any other man.

An arch of light, the violent pounding of his heart and the waiting is over. Sated. Whole. Complete.

When she confesses that she's always wanted him, he wants to tell her she can't. Not forever. He's a wanted man if now now, then later. A man with a price on his head valued by people they don’t yet know. So he kisses her instead, makes love to her again with a devotion he feels in every atom of his being.

If proof is required he'll give it. Lay down his life for her. 

IV.

“Yes.”

And thus he moves. From death to life, Hegal Place to Georgetown.

He sits on their sofa at their apartment. She's curled up next to him, fast asleep. Feet in his lap, his hand on her growing belly. Quite how she achieves sleep in this position he doesn't know. He's made love to her so many times he's lost count and he’s seen Diana’s grave. The green eyed monster that's courted Scully’s soul for longer than it ever should, killed and stamped out.

She wants tea, he boils their kettle and breaks bread.

V.

“Yes.” 

They’d agreed to live apart, both so very different in their approaches. 

Her, a self confessed tidy nut and he a little less so. It was visible in their apartments and he knows his domesticity is that of a man child. Her shaping of him never quite touching on tidying up.

Truthfully he knows his periodic trips to the FBI, exercising his profiling skills, worry her. His ability to drive down into the dark recesses of the twisted many are known by the bureau. He’s equally driven to prove to her that his motivation to love her exceeds all others. He gifts her the rental deposit on the apartment but refuses to see it. He wants to picture her in Georgetown, bent over him, fixing his cuts and bruises at the kitchen table, a longing look in her eyes. Anywhere else and it’s like setting her free, to fly away from his shelter and fearful she’ll find a better man.

She meets him for coffee. He suggests dating and her eyes light up. He entertains her with dinners, baseball games and concerts. Living a life they were never able to before. Creating new memories not haunted by loss and monsters.

She exercises her right to happiness, a need he hadn’t realised was there, one that was lost in their work after her remission. He enjoys the freedom of a man no longer wanted, a need she hadn’t realised was within him, one that he lost during the many ways he has been imprisoned.

He keeps driving forward, as they live their life backwards.

It’s too quiet. He begins to tidy up to bring some life back. This is his home. He begins to own it like an adult. Shelves, paint, weights and a punch bag. Dagoo arrives and then hangs out with Maggie who teaches her almost son-in-law how to cook. He masters bread and dances around the kitchen, stuffing crumbs into his mouth.

When she surprises him on a leap year by asking him to marry her, he only has one word. 

Yes.


End file.
